Blackout in Konoha
by max.tmy
Summary: It takes courage to reveal our deepest fears, It takes courage to face our weakness. A collection of short tales, instances and incidents.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

* * *

Heroism is _way_ over-rated, Kakashi thinks as he stands staring down at death yet again.

It is nearing the end of the war, and all he can think is- _Fuck! _His eyes _hurt!_

Regardless, he opens the chakra gates, a technique he so deftly copied from Gai and rushes to form the Raikiri in his hand.

He halts.

There's a frightening kind of chaos around.

Kakashi glances at the haunting figure of Uzumaki Naruto, battling the ten-tails chakra and _winning_.

Goddamnit!

When did the boy become so _powerful_?

When did he become the _Yondaime_?

He feels a familiar kind of awe settling in his bones.

Madara pants with the effort to keep his control over the battle. Kakashi knows without a doubt that if the odds got too bad, the Uchiha will escape and return yet another day to destroy them.

Kakashi thinks he cannot allow it. Thinks he owes his team-_his_ kids- a peaceful world to live and lord over.

Thinks that maybe, living is _way_ over-rated too.

And _fuck!_ His eyes just _hurt_!

Kakashi's entire body bursts into chakra, into lightening, the sound of a thousand birds chirping adding to the chaos.

He takes aim and rushes forwards, knowing the end of war is near...the end of him too.

He collides with Madara from behind, and they explode into million fucking pieces.

He looks at Naruto's aghast face and looks at the blinding world and lets out a bark of laughter, and thinks...thinks that his Sensei would have loved this ending and his old man, _wherever_ he was, was dancing with pride and making a damn fool of himself.

* * *

Review, dear reader :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

"For the last freaking time, brat," the Yellow Flash sighs exasperatedly, "I am not cheating."

Kakashi scowls ferociously, "you are. I can't be losing...I'm the ANBU Shogi _champion_."

The Fourth doesn't answer, just rolls his eyes and gestures, "it's your move now."

Kakashi narrows his own mismatched eyes in response and surveys the board...for a _very_ long time.

"Will you freaking make a move or not?" the Fourth demands.

Kakashi scowls again and pushes his piece, "a good shogi player needs to have patience to think five moves ahead. You thought me that."

"Ahhh...but a great shogi player only thinks one move ahead," the Fourth says dramatically, shifting his piece forward, "and that move is _always_ the right one."

Kakashi rolls his eyes, bored and utterly unimpressed. He plays his move and suddenly looks up, eyes shining, "Sensei, I won."

The Fourth blinks, appalled, and studies the board quickly. Then he lifts his blond head and laughs good naturedly, "looks like you got me, Kakashi!"

Later, over his fifth bowl of ramen, Kakashi suddenly turns to his teacher and asks, "Sensei?"

"Mmm?"

"You let me win, didn't you?"

* * *

dear reader,

please review.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

She is in her wedding dress and she cannot stop sobbing.

She is making a mistake, she knows it.

Every morning since her engagement, her pale eyes searched for him. For a glimpse of him.

He had disappeared.

She can't help but think she broke him. This proud man who has her clan's seal branded on his forehead, who guards her with his life.

There is a constant silence. His team-mates avoid her gaze and even the Konoha's green-beast is subdued and pensive.

It is all her fault.

There is a knock and she composes herself.

Moments before her wedding, the Hokage-sama's wife stares at her pale reflection and realises that she could be happy with her husband...only if she could have her cousin too.

* * *

_Review, dear reader._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

Uchiha Itachi looks at the full moon over the horizon and thinks; _it is Thursday, June ninth._

He has been waiting for a week for his little brother to show up.

It is surely a matter of time now...a matter of minutes maybe?

_(For he had always known how he'd die)_

Itachi sits on the wet ground and stares up at the sky.

He thinks how naive Sasuke was at eight, how small and rebellious

_(Laughter. Always mischievous laughter.)_

He remembers the little boy shouting-running-leaping-dying to catch up.

_("You're the coolest person in the whole world, Nisan!")_

He wonders who Sasuke will bring as backup.

A soft voice interrupts him, "It is time Itachi-kun," says Kisame, "He has come."

It is his twentieth birthday and Itachi bows his head and chuckles, the first involuntary sound he has made in _years_.

* * *

dear reader,

please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

A splash of gold flashes at the corner of his eye.

He thinks it's _him_, but when he turns the colour is gone.

The pain comes crashing back. He remembers the childish plans and pranks, the Uchiha loser and the tattooed medic .

He remembers his sensei.

It is nearly thirteen years since, and yet he still has a messy blond brat with blue-oh-so-blue eyes, watching over him. Watching his every move.

Kakashi has never missed his master more.

* * *

Review, dear reader :)


End file.
